Read between the lines
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Collection of oneshots, based on Royai 100 themes. R&R, please. 3rd theme: Battlefield.
1. Military Personnel

_**Military**__** Personnel**_

And there he was again walking the halls of the headquarters in search of the supposed car keys forgotten in the room.

Breda messed up the red wires with his hands, stopping at the door.

Sure. ALL friends of the suspected case of chiefs, but why he had to forget the key, every Wednesday?

When he arrived, he found the door ajar. And of course, his curiosity was stronger.

Looked through the small gap to drive the colonel and first lieutenant in the room. They were getting ready to go.

"Ready to go home, Roy?" The redhead heard the girl say.

"Sure."

Also saw Mustang open a sweet smile for the blonde, and it rewarded him.

Without much thought, triggered the run. Did not want to be caught there.

And, after all, the car keys were with him.

"So what?" Havoc asked when the friend entered the car. "Did you learn anything?"

"Not at all." He lied.

Something said it was better to leave it in secret. Did not want to have a third eye. Or be burned. Or both.

Well, it was better to remain secret...

**A/N: **Well, what you think? I got it? Don't forget that my English is not very good, so excuse me for grammatical errors.


	2. Gunshot

_**Gunshot**_

Riza Hawkeye's life has always been surrounded by guns. The grandfather is military. His father was an alchemist, but was a crack sniper. On several occasions he was called to enter the army, but he never accepted. Now she understood why.

She understood very well why the father didn't want to be military. The alchemy that he admired so much shouldn't be used to kill people.

When was the fourteen, his father begun to teach a boy. She did not speak to him, the father didn't allowed, but had fallen in love with the black and seductive eyes. At that time, she never imagined that would turn military and working for the man she loved.

Riza Hawkeye's life has always been surrounded by guns. But she could never imagine that would die for them. Even more trying to save Roy Mustang a shot. She never imagined having to save the old pupil of his dead father.


	3. Battlefield

_**Battlefield**_

-- AH, I'm done! – She yelled.

-- What's going on, Riza?

-- Roy, I can't stand anymore! It looks like every time I solve something, another problem appears.

The black haired laugh openly, and it makes her a little angry.

-- At least, it's more easy than Ishbal… -- The blond said, and both smiled, saddened with the memories.

-- One thing I'm sure, Maes will love to stay here now. – He said to her, and touched sweetly the lips with his.

-- Yes, but I'm sure Graci will enjoy it for him. – Hawkeye smirked.

The man stopped to admire her for a few seconds. The blonde was completely fixed to solve something that the organizers had failed to do right. Actually, she was a serious girl, but it didn't reverse his decision. By the way, he was ever more cheerful, he just wanted that week would pass quickly, to have the mysterious woman for him. Oh, and how he loved that fact. The mystery that surrounded her, and prevented him to decipher her easily was the most exciting thing.

-- What? – She told him, when she caught him looking at her.

-- I can't look at my fiancée, Riizzie? – He smiled and she sighed. Roy really love remembers her that they will get married within a week. Riza gazed at her future husband and smiled too, giving a light kiss on his lips, and then looking around. The room they were in was the more tidy place in the house, and it was still visible several coffee cups, sheets, pens, pencils, calculators and many other objects through the area.

Actually, the last battlefield they are in was that they would be living. Of course, because all these preparations were going they crazy. But both didn't care about this. After all, they were together, and nothing else mattered.

**A/N:** I personally liked this oneshot. I really liked. I think there isn't only one kind of battlefield, there are several. All depends the way you see the word, right?

Again, I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. Thanks for reading.


End file.
